the_disney_afternoonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sinister Sculptor
The Sinister Sculptor is the first segment of the second episode of Adventures of the Gummi Bears. It premiered on September 21, 1985 alongside "Zummi Makes it Hot". Synopsis Grammi and Gruffi are arguing with each other about who should put the last piece of a puzzle they're working on. The puzzle eventually gets broken as Grammi becomes enraged. Grammi doesn't want Gruffi to come near her kitchen or speak to her again. Gruffi then mimics what Grammi is saying as Grammi throws spaghetti at Gruffi, telling Gruffi that she heard him. In the forest, a rabbit is seen running away from the sculptor, the Great Davini (whose actual name is Angelo Davini). He eventually captures the rabbit as Cubbi, Sunni, Tummi, and Zummi are not too far away picking gummiberries. Tummi is tasting the gummiberries to make sure that they're ripe. Meanwhile, the Great Davini releases the rabbit but uses a magic powder to freeze the rabbit. He puts the rabbit along with other animals, saying that it's a much easier way to get sculptures than making them with clay. Then he hears that one of his traps has captured something. Davini then sees that there are Gummi Bears (Zummi, Cubbi, Tummi, and Sunni) in his traps. At first Davini doesn't believe that they are Gummi Bears as the Gummi Bears are trying to convince Davini that they aren't Gummi Bears but Davini eventually sticks with the thought that they are Gummi Bears. Gruffi is wondering where the other Gummies are at, and decides to go by himself to check. Meanwhile, Grammi is also worried at where the Gummie are at and decides to go look for them by herself since she assumes that Gruffi is sleeping. Davini then tells the Gummies that they would be immortalized, as Sunni likes what she's hearing. Then Davini puts some magic powder on the Gummies so they freeze as Grammi and Gruffi try to stop him for getting away with the now frozen Gummies. However, Grammi and Gruffi get tangled with each other as Davini leaves with the other Gummies. Grammi and Gruffi eventually catch up with Davini's cart and ride inside the cart. The cart would eventually lead into Dunwyn as many of their citizens would look at some of Davini's sculptures. Sir Tuxford asks Davini if he could get a sculpture of a bird that Tuxford wants but with its wings spread out. Davini tells Tuxford there's another sculpture like the one that he wants in his cart, as Davini takes the bird sculpture. Grammi and Gruffi watch as Davini unfreezes the bird that Tuxford wants by reciting a spell written on a stone tablet that he has in his bag. After having the bird open its wings, Davini froze the bird once again and then gave the "new" statue back to Tuxford. Cavin then announces King Gregor as everyone moves out of the way for Cavin, Calla, and King Gregor to walk. Gregor welcomes Davini as Davini decides to show his "latest creation", which would be the Gummi Bears. Calla and Gregor would be amazed at the Gummi Bears while Cavin notices that they look like the Gummi Bears he knows of (e.g. Sunni, Cubbi, Zummi, etc.). Then Gruffi pulls Cavin to where he and Grammi were, and tells Cavin how the other Gummies were turned into stone by the sculptor. Gruffi and Grammi then explain to Cavin how there's a spell to unfreeze them from their frozen form. King Gregor then decides to buy all of Davini's Gummi Bear "statues" as Sir Tuxford, a knight, and Cavin are carrying them. Cavin sees Gruffi and Grammi as they decide to get the stone table to unfreeze the other Gummi Bears, but it would have to take place at night. When nightfall arrived, Calla was with King Gregor in her room. Calla loved how the Gummi Bears statues turned out and wished that they were real. Calla then notices two empty spaces where the Gummi Bears are placed and Gregor decides to talk to Davini to make more Gummi Bear statues. Gregor knocks on the door of the room where Davini is residing in as he wants to talk to Davini about the statues. Davini meanwhile was counting his money and put it away in one of his shoes so he can let Gregor in his room. Cavin then goes to a window to drop a candle on the barrels Grammi and Gruffi are located in so they can undo the spell done on the other Gummi Bears. Cavin tells Grammi and Gruffi to climb to vines that lead to Davini's room. Gregor then tells Davini that he wants two more Gummi Bears statues. Davini at first is unsure if he can do the job but decides to accept the job when Gregor says he's willing to pay any price that he wants in order to get those two Gummi Bear statues. Davini then decides to go on a search to get two more Gummi Bears. Grammi and Gruffi finally make it into Davini's room as Davini goes to open the door because someone is knocking on the door. Cavin was the one who knocked on the door as he offers food to Davini. Grammi and Gruffi meanwhile look for the stone tablet and steal it from Davini. However, Grammi and Gruffi fight over who gets to hold the stone tablet as the tablet breaks into pieces. Davini notices the Gummi Bears as Cavin drops the food on Davini so they can escape. Grammi and Gruffi run with the pieces as Davini goes after the Gummi Bears. Cavin, Gruffi, and Grammi enter Calla's room while Calla is asleep. Meanwhile, Davini looks for the Gummi Bears in one room but the room that he opens has a girl that is screaming and throws a pillow at Davini. Grammi and Gruffi piece back the stone tablet as they fight over who gets to put in the last piece of the tablet. Cavin stops their fighting when he tells them that their friends need them. Gruffi puts the last piece of the tablet and ties the tablet. Grammi then recites the spell and the other Gummi Bears unfreeze. Cubbi then says something but Cavin quiets Cubbi. Calla is then awake for temporarily and notices nothing, eventually falling back into sleep. The Gummi Bears escape out the window as Cavin gets slammed by the door by Davini. Davini yells that he knows where the Gummi Bears are, as Calla replies that she's here. Davini looks around the room for the Gummi Bears as Calla tells Davini that she'll yell for the guards if he doesn't get out of her room. As Calla is about to yell, Davini freezes her with his magic powder and looks for the Gummi Bears. Cavin tries to explain about what happened to Calla but finds out that Calla is frozen. Davini then notices that Gruffi and Grammi have the tablet as he's willing to negotiate with Grammi and Gruffi to get the tablet back. Grammi and Gruffi say to Davini that he's making money at the expense of animals. As Davini was about to spray Grammi and Gruffi with the magic powder, Cubbi takes the powder out of Davini's hand. The Gummi Bears then decide to try and freeze Davini using the magic powder as Davini makes a run for his cart. Grammi and Gruffi then recite the spell to undo the freezing of the other animals in Davini's cart as they would attack and chase Davini throughout the forest. Gruffi gets rid of the powder and Grammi was about to get rid of the stone tablet until Cavin gets the tablet and decides to use it to unfreeze Calla. Grammi and Gruffi drink Gummiberry Juice and use their bouncing to bounce Cavin to Calla's room. After reciting the spell, Calla is unfrozen and yells for the guards. Calla is startled that Cavin was in her room as she wonders where Davini and her Gummi Bears were. Cavin tells Calla that he didn't steal anything, in which King Gregor, Sir Tuxford, and other knights would appear in Calla's room. King Gregor asks what's wrong as Calla says that her Gummi Bears are gone and Cavin tells Gregor that it was the sculptor (Davini) who stole the Gummi Bears and how Cavin tried to stop Davini but he escaped. Gregor then orders Tuxford and his knights to pursue Davini as Calla was sad how the Gummi Bears were gone and how much Cavin liked them. Calla asks if Gummi Bears are real, and Cavin replies that they exist in her imagination. Trivia * Statues of Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck can be seen in the sculptor's cart. * Although Davini doesn't reveal his full name to any of the characters, his full name can be seen on his cart in one part of the episode. See also * Gummies to the Rescue * The Sinister Sculptor External links * * * Category:Episodes available on DVD